fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yomishka
|-|Flesh Suit= |-|Unbound Essence= |-|Tumor In Reality= Summary Yomishka is hidden head of the cultist organization, Æon of Meliora (The Eternal Pursuit of Something Better). He acts as a retroactive antagonist within SIEGE continuity, cloaking himself under the veil of a foulmouthed brawler to guise more nefarious deeds and actions. Spawning confusion and chaos in duo with every breath and step he takes upon reality. Spanning across numerous arcs and sagas he claims the role of a fiendish force of nature in contrast to a character with consequence. Fully exploiting such a position to expose his metaphysical might to all foolhardy or dull-witted to directly confront the Demon Witch in mental or physical combat. Throughout the jungles of the existential ecosystem he holds ill ties from all threads of life’s cloth, ranging from the Primordial Hammer, Tubal-Cain, to the Celestial Blades of the Archangels; With their mutual hatred of each bleeding ever more into reality with Yomishka’s presence increasing in scale and effect. A hatred which culminated and climaxed with the conquest of Yomishka’s own mortality. With the Demon Witch seeking to supersede the weighty bonds of the physical plane to consume all of existence within the bounds of his material malice. However this dominion over death proved ill-lived with his expulsion to the void. Fating the fiend to eternal prominence in the bowels of nonexistence. Rapidly attempting to reanimate schemes from the corpse of past failures to escape from his current predicament; Forever fading in the domains of his mind but not his body the longer he schemes for his impossible return. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | High 1-B, likely Low 1-A, Unknown Over Time Alias: ''' The Demon Witch, Lesser Legion, Yetzer Hara, Saint Satan | The Daemon Cyst, The Festering Cancer in Existence '''Origin: SIEGE Gender: Inapplicable. Forms are predominantly Male in appearance and anatomy. Often Hermaphroditic or Female depending on tactics. Age: N/A Classification: Cult Leader, Demon | Tumor in Reality Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Eviscerated the entirety of a small scale system of building complexes with relative ease, with the general output of his comparable to the likes of high-end Thermobaric explosives) Diaboli Malidictum Ignores Durability via numerous fashions of Magic, Molecular Disassembly, and Conceptual Destruction High Hyperverse level, likely''' Low Outerversal level', '''Unknown' Over Time (Superior to the collective power of the archangels. Comparable to the might of Tubal-Cain though usurped and domineered him with their extended conflict. Exceeded the physical need to be bound by the containments of space-time down to an axiomatic basis the longer his presence pervaded existence; Though proved short lived as to display any further capabilities with his removal from physical and metaphysical existence altogether) Speed: Supersonic Travel Speed (Shown to be consistently faster than all manner of 21st century military vehicles) with MFTL+ Reaction Time In Short Bursts (Light slows in the fiend's vision) | Immeasurable, Unknown Over Time (Beyond the very concept and idea of speed. Not bound by three dimensional barriers and laws.) Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multiversal ','Unknown Over Time Durability: '''At least '''City Block level (Withstood the impact of multiple small-scale warheads head-on with no visible marring. Capable of bearing the wounds inflicted by characters in his range of strength; endures the very force he expulses from his body) Galaxy level '''with Shields (Holds the necessities to bolster the defenses of Yomishka so well, that it remains unfazed in the destruction of a grand celestial body, such as a galaxy) '''High Hyperverse level, likely''' Low Outerversal level ,'''Unknown Over Time(Capable of holding ground with foes on similar heights of his power) Stamina: Extremely High (Spent countless decades across the fabric of existence. Scavenging and scouring for all manner of trinkets in areas of existence void of any peace; Realities perpetually in constant conflict and turmoil which he partook in for an extend period of months) | Limitless (The very concept of fatigue is nonexistent in his being) Range: Thousands of kilometers | Multiversal, Unknown Over Time Standard Equipment: None notable. Has often crafted weapons from severed limbs and sand and soot depending on the situation. Intelligence: Despite stupidity on an academic level, although an act, he is an incredibly accomplished combatant who has traded wits with the most intelligent beings in existence on the mental and physical battlefield; Eluding the archangels on a multitude of occasions with the wit and wiles of his mind to keep ahead at them at every turn, with minor aid from the patronage of his gods. Pragmatic enough to attack the very idea of an 'attack' or 'shield' if he is unable to destroy the defenses or overpower the strikes of his opponents by conventional means. Masterful actor on the field with a seemingly genetic skill to preform and misconstrue perception and probability of having his malignant motives found; A skill confounded and adapted with the use of his shapeshifting for greater effect. An extremely intuitive mind on the battlefield, combining a multitude of his attacks in unison in quick bursts to unload much more disastrous effects (With varying degrees of success). Equips his torso with multiple false bodies constructed from corpses and the mending of reality to dampen or take lethal strikes for his body; Each stored within his biology until ready for disposable. Prone to the use of blood or even fabricating limbs from his own flesh to give the illusion and sensation of being bisected to his opponents to gain windows of opportunity through their distraction. Weaknesses: *His shields are his only means of proper defense in his arsenal against opponents of a higher caliber. Once destroyed he is forced to rely on a multitude of other less effective methods of defense to provide a solid means of protection for himself. *Known for being notoriously ambitious with a number of his schemes, plans, and even at times own stratagems in the midst of battle. Typically unloading a number of attacks only for them to inevitably combust in on themselves in violent bursts of superfluous energies due to their colliding natures. Intensely self-indulgent on the sorrow and despair of his foes, relishing in their pain to point of personally distracting himself at periods. Often breaks character while preforming should something entice him enough. *Unable to attack anyone physically while teleporting, though he is capable of using his abilities while in such a state. *Diaboli Malidictum is bound to Yomishka's melee range and only extended through alterations to his own physical body; Attempts to intermingle this ability with another often yield in the combined strike becoming nullified collectively. Key: Base | Chaos Manifest/Festering Cyst in Reality ''' Notable Attacks/Techniques * '''Diaboli Malidictum: Through numerous blood lettings, and the givings of flesh the Demon Witch received allowed to unleash his now material mayhem. Such unholy benedictions have granted passage for the impish shaman to shatter the very fundamentals of thought and concept. Revoking ones physical form by them stripping of the most basic ideas that cling them together. * Mystic Shields: Tearing asunder the flesh of existence he quilts himself with the decaying sinew of reality. Providing robust and rigid protection whilst bolstering the likes of his frail form against forces beyond his realm of fantastical strength. * Teleportation: Imprinting his very form upon a location away from the likes of his own, he transfers all manner of matter across a lengthy distance of land. In such a period, he is incapable of being afflicted by conventional strikes, as Yomishka's body is virtually non-existent during this period. Though the ability often requires three to five seconds of delay before transporting Yomishka; A window of brief vulnerability he places to use by attacking with other means of supernatural combat. * Magic: '''Enigmatic, superfluous, ever transforming energy capable of shifting into different properties of existence and breaking all laws of psychics simultaneously. No mortal entity on the planet fully comprehends the chaotic nature of magic itself. All that is understood of it's presence is it's immense capacity for disarray and madness, with every bolt of casted from the finger tips of a sorcerer capable of unleashing unprecedented destruction. * '''Tornadi: Whiffing at the air as if a petulant child, wind melded with the very essences drawn from the very vat of mayhem that is Yomishka's mind, a manifestation of nature's anger manifests on the battlefield as a writhing whirlwind. All those that are claimed by the thunderous swirl of malignance will be subjected to a multitude of spiritual and material punishment. Having their conscious swept from their being and amassed into the grasps of the kleptomanic twister. * Troglodyta: Expulsing volatile currents of malice from his fingers, the affected victim will be torn from their body and placed back into a twisted carapace of their past selves; A malformed mesh of a thing gripped by the vindictive grasp of anguish. Their existence, now agony given physical form to roam the earth, incapable of even spitting words or noise to communicate their sorrow. * Chaos Bolts: Lathered in erratic energies, bolts from the liquid dissonance of Xarathos granted the Daemon Witch the capabilities to spit from his hands unkempt malice. When the slithering bolts of venomous violence are flung, all those afflicted will be left with intolerable convulsions of the body and with time increase in volatility. Combusting both concentration and physical composure. Others Notable Victories: *SOLSTICE (Starcross) SOLSTICE’s Profile (Speed equalized. Base (8-B) Yomishka, Cataclysm (High 6-C) Vayla, Act III (5-B) Zain, and (8-A) Eileen, used, versus Original Solar Drive (High 5-A) SOLSTICE. The Geeksquad had 1 year of prep.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:SIEGE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cultists Category:Villains Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Shapeshifters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Stone Walls Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1